El regalo nunca dado
by jennifer1997
Summary: Cuando no obtienes lo que quieres es muy frustrante y conforme sigue así hasta puede hacer que odies la navidad pero... ¿Que pasaría y alguien más te diera ese regalo que siempre quisiste?


_**El regalo nunca dado**_

Es verdad que cuando esperas algo y no sucede, la decepción es grande y si vuelve a ocurrir es peor, exactamente lo mismo le paso a Yuki, ella siempre quiso un regalo que hasta el día de hoy no ha obtenido, la primera vez no lo dijo con anterioridad y ya no había, la segunda vez tanto como la tercera no se consiguió porque, no se sabe y le daban cosas que ella no quería, que aceptaba con una sonrisa falsa, pensaba que este año iba a ser igual, nuevamente que daría decepcionada ¿Y adivinen que? Así fue.

La pequeña niña salió de su casa corriendo y llorando bajo la nieve.

¡Odio la navidad! – grito la pequeña niña cuyas lagrimas de amargura caían por sus frías mejillas, corriendo sin darse cuenta llego al parque, se sentó en una banca que había ahí donde aun llorando escondió su cara entre sus piernas.

¿Qué te sucede pequeña? – pregunto una voz masculina llamando la atención de la niña y a la vez sobresaltándola – perdóname ¿Te asuste? - pregunto un chico rubio de ojos azules.

¿Q-Quien… eres… tú? – pregunto Yuki entrecortadamente por el llanto.

Me llamo Len Kagamine ¿Y tú? – pregunto Len.

Mi nombre… es Yuki Kaai – dijo Yuki con voz baja pero igual Len pudo oírla.

¿Se puede saber porque estas llorando? – pregunto Len.

Es porque… porque… desde hace 3 años que he pedido un regalo pero no se… no se porque ¡Nunca me lo dan! ¡No se porque, si yo no me porto mal! – dijo Yuki llorando mas.

Quizás puedo ayudarte – dijo Len mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

¿De… verdad? – pregunto Yuki y Len asintió.

Y bien ¿Qué es eso que tanto haz querido? – pregunto Len y Yuki se levanto y le pidió que la siguiera lo cual hizo hasta que llegaron a una juguetería y en la vitrina ella señalo a un oso panda con un micrófono rosa en la pata izquierda – ¿Es eso? – pregunto Len y esta asintió.

Es que no es un oso panda cualquiera, con ese micrófono que tiene uno puede cantar – dijo Yuki con carita de ilusión y Len sonrió con ternura.

¿Te gusta cantar? – pregunto Len.

Es lo que mas me gusta hacer en especial cuando estoy sola, que es casi siempre – dijo Yuki con algo de tristeza.

¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Len intrigado.

Es que mis padres siempre andan en viajes de negocios o en el trabajo, por lo cual no los suelo ver mucho – dijo Yuki.

Ya veo – dijo Len sintiendo tristeza por la pequeña.

¿A Len-kun le gusta cantar? – pregunto Yuki.

Si, mucho – dijo Len con una sonrisa.

¿Podrías cantarme una canción? – pregunto Yuki con alegría.

Claro que si – dijo Len y poco después se puso a cantar.

Cantar como veras es mi vocación

Por eso al ensayar doy lo mejor de mí

Otros cantantes se creen mejor yo

Pero veras como a todos superare

Por eso, mírame solo a mí por favor

Te prometo que seré mejor así...

Que mírame...

Yo soy len-len-len y te vas a enterar

Con mi grandiosa voz yo te voy a hechizar

Todos los días me escuchas cantar

Y quizás así yo pueda mejorar

Eso creo yo...

Realmente yo no suelo ser muy cordial

Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que odiar

Aun que veras yo no conozco el amor

Yo solo sé que puedo ir un paso más allá

Entonces muéstrame lo que es el amor

Si nosotros solo somos 2...

Por mi está bien

El afecto existe en mi corazón

Yo no sé lo que es, pero supongo está bien

"El amor no es más una ilusión"

Alguien lo menciono, ¿crees que tenga razón?

¿Estaré mal?

Mi corazón esta palpitando

Esas palabras me ponen nervioso

Estoy empezando a actuar como idiota

Yo creo que me falta confianza

Aun así lo superare

Esto solo es un nuevo camino

Que me da una nueva esperanza

Veras lo genial que soy

Mira comienzo a sentirme mejor

Mi meta aun se encuentra distante

Apenas y curso la secundaria

Siento que soy un chico especial

No me importan las habladurías

Sobre toda mi gran habilidad

¡Yo creo en el poder de los chicos!

Así que, por favor sigue amándome

Si tú te quedas a mi lado

Seré el mejor

Sube mis canciones para descargar

Quiero que todo el mundo me escuche cantar

Pondrás mis canciones en repetición

Quizá me puedas dar una buena opinión

Quiero ser el blanco de tu corazón

Creo que me amas mucho, di si tengo razón

Así que tú y yo vamos a comenzar

Se que soy egoísta y lo has de pensar

Perdóname...

_Len-kun canta sensacional _– pensó Yuki sonrojada.

¿Y que te pareció? – pregunto Len.

¡Maravilloso! – dijo Yuki bastante animada.

Me alegro, oye que tal si vamos a comer un helado – sugirió Len

Si – dijo Yuki feliz y sonrojada mientras se dirigían nuevamente al parque, compraron los helados y los estaban degustando en silencio hasta que Len lo rompió.

¿Sabes Yuki? Yo se que porque nunca te han dado lo que querías no te debe agradar la navidad y lo entiendo pero… la navidad no se trata de regalos – dijo Len.

¿Y entonces de que se trata? – pregunto Yuki curiosa.

Se trata de compartir, de hacer cosas buenas por otros y siempre debes tener presente que es mejor dar que recibir – dijo Len dulcemente, por lo cual Yuki se sonrojo – es mas, espérame aquí enseguida vuelvo – dijo para después irse y dejar a Yuki sola la cual se quedo pensando.

_Al estar con Len-kun, me siento muy feliz demo… ¿Por qué será? _– se quedo pensando Yuki hasta que Len volvió.

Disculpa si me tarde – dijo Len con los brazos atrás de la espalda por lo que Yuki lo miro confundida.

¿Qué escondes? – pregunto Yuki curiosa.

Solo esto – dijo Len mostrando un regalo de envoltura morada con moño rosa - ¡Feliz navidad! – dijo entregándoselo a Yuki, la cual lo abrió con mucha emoción y puso una cara de alegría que Len nunca olvidara, era lo que ella había querido desde hace tanto tiempo.

¡Te amo Len-kun! – grito Yuki con mucha felicidad y abrazo a Len, luego fue que cayo en cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso roja.

No tienes de que avergonzarte, sé que solo lo dices por lo que acabo de hacer por ti, así que tranquila – dijo Len.

_Es que no creo que fuera solo por el regalo, la razón de que dijera lo que dije _– pensó Yuki aun roja - ¡Igual te lo agradezco mucho! – dijo con emoción.

Ven, te llevo a tu casa – dijo Len dándole la mano que ella acepto aunque la hizo sonrojar mucho, mientras se iban caminando a la casa de la pequeña – espero que hayas aprendido lo que es la navidad realmente – dijo Len dejándola en la puerta de su casa.

¡Si! – dijo Yuki animada – oye Len-kun hay algo que quiero darte como agradecimiento – dijo sonrojada.

¿Qué será? – pregunto Len.

Agáchate por favor – pidió Yuki, Len se agacho recibiendo un pequeño besito en la mejilla.

Que bonito agradecimiento – dijo Len revolviéndole el cabello – ahora debes entrar, si te quedas mas tiempo se preocuparan por ti, fue agradable pasar este rato contigo, espero volver a verte pronto – dijo Len para luego disponerse a irse.

¡Lo mismo digo! – dijo Yuki un poco fuerte para que la escuchara – _Len-kun… gracias por todo, espero algún día convertirme en una excelente cantante y así cantar junto a ti, ya que lo que dije hace rato lo dije en serio _– pensó Yuki sonrojada abrazado su oso mientras veía con ternura como Len se alejaba - esta a sido la mejor navidad de todas – dijo antes de entrar.

_**Fin.**_

Espero les haya gustado, plis dejen reviews si es así.


End file.
